Soul Reapers Can Be Ninja Too!
by sayjay1995
Summary: Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu get stuck in a storm and end up in the world of Naruto! Can Ichigo and his friends prove that they can be ninja, or will Naruto and the rest of squad 7 drive them insane? Bleach and Naruto crossover
1. Ice cream whips up a storm

A/N: Hello everyone, it's me again! I suppose you're thinking why the heck would I write a fanfic like this. Well, the idea just kinda popped into my head and I thought some people might enjoy it. I really hope you do like it, although it may take awhile to type up. Now on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Bleach but if I did that would be really awesome!

Soul Reapers Can Be Ninja Too

Chapter 1

An orange haired teenager, about 15, and his friends were walking through Karakura Town. Today was the first day of summer vacation and everyone was excited.

"What should we do first?" Asked a girl with long orange hair. She had gray eyes and had a big smile on her face.

"I don't know Orihime." Answered a very tall Mexican boy by the name of Chad.

"How about we go to the library?" Suggested a boy with black hair. He had glasses and was constantly shoving them up his face.

"Yeah, that'll be real fun Uryu." Snickered the orange haired teen.

"Shut the hell up Ichigo!" Uryu snapped. Chad remained silence and Orihime giggled. Uryu and Ichigo were always arguing about something. The group didn't notice that the crowds of people around them were starting to disappear. It wasn't until noon that Orihime said anything about it. Now, Orihime wasn't the sharpest tack in the drawer but you got used to it after awhile.

"Guys, I think something's wrong. Lots of people have vanished…" Orihime looked up and down the empty streets. "I'm sure it's nothing. Must be going inside because of the heat or something." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. Orihime still looked concerned.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream." Chad pointed at an ice cream stand. Everyone thought that was a wonderful idea. Now all that was left to do was find some place to sit. A couple of nice and shady oak trees were positioned nearby. Laughing at some joke Ichigo told Chad, Orihime, and Uryu all walked over and sat beneath the shade. A nice breeze was starting to pick up.

That nice breeze continued growing and growing until it was like a mini hurricane.

"Ichigo what's going on?" Chad yelled over the wind. Ichigo was nearly blow away but luckily Chad was strong enough to hold him down.

"I don't know but we need to get the hell out of here!" Ichigo cursed under his breath. Poor Orihime was clinging to the nearest thing she could reach; Uryu's arm.

"Look, over there!" Uryu yelled. A random cave like structure made entirely out of leaves was standing just feet from them.

"That wasn't there five minutes ago!" Ichigo and the others headed towards the leafy cave anyway. It was just big enough for everyone to fit in. Ichigo placed a chunk of tree bark over the entrance. The wind was howling and banging against their shelter.

"I wanna go home!" Orihime sniffed.

"Don't worry Orihime, I'll take care of this." Ichigo sighed, trying to keep everyone from panicking.

"I think the wind is dying." Chad said quietly, staring at the ground.

"I think you're right." Uryu moved the tree bark and climbed outside.

"No way. That is impossible…!" Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo climbed out after Uryu.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo and the others stared at the area around them. They were expecting to see the remains of Karakura Town but instead they saw an entirely different place. There were still trees but they surrounded the entire town. All the buildings looked older then the city offices they were used to. Ichigo looked down and saw he was in soul reaper form. Uryu had his Quincy outfit and Chad's right arm looked like some metal plate was sticking on top of it. Orihime looked the same.

"What the…?" Everyone was to shocked to move.

Well, when I say town I mean village. There was no way this was a town.

"Should we go and find out what happened?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ichigo and the others made their way down the path and stopped outside the village gates.

"Do we just walk in? Hey, you! Blondie!" Uryu called. A blonde boy with a goofy grin was walking past them with his hands in his pockets. The boy looked over and had a puzzled look on his face. Then he started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ichigo snapped.

"Look at you guys! What are you, a traveling circus agency?" Ichigo reached for his zanpak-to. "Shut up already!" The boy stopped laughing.

"O.k. o.k. Don't get worked up. How about we get some ramen at Ichiraku Ramen and figure things out?" Orihime clapped her hands.

"Sounds great!" They had no choice but to follow the stranger to some ramen shop. After they had each ordered their food the boy said

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage some day." He had a cocky look on his face.

"What's a Hokage?" Uryu asked.

"Are you guys retarded or something?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"The Hokage is the village leader. Once I'm Hokage everyone will start respecting me. What's your story anyway?" Naruto slurped his noodles.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a soul reaper from Karakura town." Ichigo puffed out his chest.

"I save the city on a regular bases." Naruto gasped.

"You're a legend! Soul reapers, or death gods, are one of the biggest mysteries in the world!" Orihime cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Naruto explained about some old legends Konoha had that related to soul reapers. "Wow, that's amazing! I'm Orihime and it's great to meet you." Orihime said.

"My name is Chad." Chad said in his quiet voice.

"And I'm Uryu the last Quincy." Uryu and the others stared as Naruto finished his 4th bowl of ramen.

"Wow, I've never heard of a Quincy. Is that some kind of American pie or something?" Naruto asked. Yes, he is a blonde. "No!" Uryu replied angrily. Just then an angry female voice was heard behind them.

"Naruto you had better get out here now! You were suppose to file a report on the last mission we did!" A girl with short pink hair and green eyes stormed inside. Following behind her was a very cool looking guy with black hair and onyx eyes.

"You idiot." The black haired boy sniggered. The girl whacked Naruto across the head.

"You'd better remember next time! Hey, who are you guys?" The girl's anger disappeared quickly. After a hasty explanation the boy whose name was Sasuke and the girl whose name was Sakura both whacked Naruto this time.

"Ow, come on!" Naruto rubbed his acing head.

"I'm sorry to hear about this. I wonder where Karakura is? I've never heard of it." Sakura pondered on that for a minute.

"Who cares? Once Tsunade finds out she'll kick them out of here anyway." Sasuke shrugged.

"Who do you think you are? I'll kick your ass into the next millennium!" Ichigo glared.

"Hey, stop fighting guys!" Sakura cracked her knuckles and the two fell silent.

"Um, who is this Tsunade person anyway?" Chad asked. Keen for a subject change Naruto said,

"She's the Hokage. The very thing I will become one day." Sasuke snorted and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You keep talking about becoming Hokage. I bet I could be a better Hokage and in half the time too!" Ichigo smirked in his cocky way. Naruto growled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Sasuke and Sakura had to drag the two main characters out of the ramen shop and to the nearby training fields.

"Alright. There will be a test. Can soul reapers be ninjas? The games will test your skills and if you fail any of them then you leave Konoha forever!" Naruto looked serious.

"Fine. Bring it on!" Ichigo yelled. His friends all sighed. They really didn't want to do this.

A/N: O.k. I know this chapter is kinda short but it's 11:25 at night and I'm tired. I hope you like this idea. As I said it just randomly came to me and I think you'll like it. Although if you don't know anything about Bleach I would suggest go to Wikipedia or something and check it out.


	2. The Art of Eating Hot Ramen

A/N: If you have any ideas for challenges please let me know. They can be funny or random or whatever. I wonder if soul reapers really could become ninjas… Maybe we should ask the creators of Naruto and bleach!

Soul Reapers Can Be Ninja Too

Chapter 2

"Sasuke, Sakura, come here!" Naruto and his friends all huddled together.

"What should we make them do first?" Naruto asked.

"This is pointless Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. It might be kinda fun." Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Now, we have to make sure that these challenges represent the way of the shinobi. They can't be easy little kid stuff. That shouldn't be too hard seeing as they can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Naruto studied Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Orihime. A sly smile split over his face.

"I've got an idea! There is no way they'll beat this one!" Naruto whispered his plan to the others.

"You idiot! I thought these challenges need to represent the way of the shinobi!" Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Naruto when these stupid challenges are over and Lady Tsunade helps get them back to Karakura town I'm gonna whack you into the next century!" Sakura glowered.

"Well, It's not like they'll be able to do it! It took me years to master that technique!" Naruto ducked as Sakura raised her fist.

"O.k. o.k. just give it a try, alright?" Naruto tried to make a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only if you stop doing that face! It's creepy…" Sasuke and Sakura shuddered. The three Leaf ninja walked back over. Before Naruto reached them however he tripped. His headband came loose and flew off. Orihime picked it up.

"Wow, this thing looks neat!" She said, tying it around her forehead.

"Hey give that back! Only super cool ninja can wear them!" Naruto snatched the headband from Orihime.

"I wonder why you're wearing one then." Sasuke muttered just loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto glared at him.

"If we beat the challenges do we get some of those?" Chad asked curiously.

"Yep." Sakura nodded.

"Hmm. I think it would go with my mantle perfectly." Uryu said, dreaming of what he'd look like in a blue hidden Leaf headband.

"Are there other kinds of headbands?" Ichigo poked Naruto's headband.

"Don't touch it!" Naruto started. After he shot Ichigo a death glare he continued "There are several other ninja villages. Examples would be the Hidden Sand, Hidden Sound, Hidden Mist, Hidden Rock and Hidden Waterfall." For once Naruto sounded smart.

"There are also ninja who desert their villages. Don't forget they have headbands as well." Sasuke added.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget? Be wary of ninja like that. No good ever comes from them." Sakura warned.

"That's not always true! But for the most part yeah." Naruto just wanted to be apart of the conversation. There was a moment of silence as Ichigo and the others absorbed this information.

"Now, on with the challenge." Naruto said happily.

Naruto set out a bowl of hot and steamy ramen. It looked like the ramen was just made. Everyone was staring from Naruto to the ramen.

"No real ninja can resist eating a bowl of Ichiraku's. But you can't just eat it nice and slow, you have to wolf it down like it is your last meal!" Naruto spoke in a slow, dramatic voice. Nobody other then himself was able to eat the hot noodles extremely fast.

"Hey, why is there only one bowl?" Uryu questioned.

"Only one of you can take the challenge. And remember, if you fail then you'll never see Cake-ara town again! You have one minute; choose wisely!" Naruto sat down and handed a pair of chopsticks to Ichigo.

"It's Karakura town dammit!" Ichigo snapped. He turned his attention to the others. This was a big decision, and everyone was tense.

"We have to think about this." Uryu said.

"Who has the best stomach out of all of us?" Chad looked at each and every one of them.

"I'll do it." Orihime offered, grabbing the chopsticks.

"But Orihime-" Ichigo started. He never got the chance to finish his sentence. Orihime jumped forward and started slurping down the noodles.

"Owwie! That's hot!" She said in-between noodles. Her face was red from the steam. "Orihime be careful!" Her friends admonished.

ONE MINUTE LATER…

"And…stop!" Naruto commanded. Sasuke reached forward and grabbed the bowl from Orihime. Sakura looked at it and gasped. The bowl was 100 empty. Naruto was in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" Sakura looked at Orihime. Ichigo and the others cheered.

"Humph, that was only task number 1. Just wait and see what you'll have to do next!" Naruto paused dramatically.

"Hey, how many challenges are there going to be?" Ichigo asked. He was starting to get annoyed. Naruto thought for a minute.

"There will be at least 3 more." Naruto sneered happily. Ichigo and the others moaned.

"Why 3?" Orihime asked. Sasuke handed her a glass of water to cool her tongue.

"Well, you'll be tested in the three various ninja arts, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu." Sakura answered smartly. Everybody except Naruto and Sasuke was confused.

"Right, you don't know about those." Sakura looked at Sasuke for help. He stood up.

"Watch guys." Sakura performed a few hand signs and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A copy of herself appeared next to her.

"That was Ninjutsu." Sakura added as the others gasped. Her clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Now it was Sasuke's turn. He also did a few hand signs but nothing happened. Then Orihime screamed.

"Guys watch out! A huge evil monster is behind you!" She was trembling. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad all turned and got into a battle stance. Before anyone could attack Sasuke made a single hand sign.

"Genjutsu." He seemed bored. "I wanna help with the Taijutsu!" Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the way.

"Naruto wait your turn!" Sakura ran up and whacked Naruto's already sore head.

"Ow! Any way that was Taijutsu…It's martial arts." Naruto blinked away some tears.

"That time was really hard Sakura!" Naruto huffed. "So, do you think you can handle that?" Sasuke asked. Ichigo stood up and said, "You bet we can!" But Orihime, Chad, and Uryu didn't seem so sure.

A/N: Hmm, I wonder what difficult challenges these ordinary high school teens will face? If you have a good idea for a challenge featuring Nin, Gen, or Taijutsu please let me know! I'm running low on inspiration right now…Hopefully something will pop up soon…


	3. Ninja Art: Summoning Bow and Arrow Jutsu

A/N: I got a metallic pen/marker and it was made in Japan! I like the country Japan Since it's a pen/marker I call it a Japanese Parker. Pretty neat huh?

**Soul Reapers Can Be Ninja Too**

**Chapter 3**

"If we keep this up we'll be back in Karakura town faster then you can say 'ninja'." Ichigo said triumphantly.

"I'm getting nervous guys." Orihime admitted.

"Why?" Uryu asked. Chad seemed to be in deep thought.

"How are we going to complete these challenges? I know I can't do any of that stuff…" Orihime looked at the ground sadly.

"Hey, we'll never get home if you keep that attitude up!" Ichigo looked at her very seriously.

"R-Right Ichigo. Thank you." Orihime smiled.

"What now guys?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were huddled together once again.

"I think the first one we should do is Ninjutsu. That's the hardest of them all." Naruto suggested.

"It's not hard for most of us. I guess losers just don't have it in them." Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up already!" Sakura whacked them both in the head.

"Ow! Naruto was right, that does hurt Sakura!" Sasuke glared at his teammates. Still fuming, she continued

"Alright we'll start with the Ninjutsu. Sasuke, you can make up a challenge for it since you're so great at it." Sakura's voice had a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Fine." Sasuke walked over and stood in front of everyone.

"Listen up everybody. I will decide what it is you must do for this challenge. Do not think I will go easy on you like Naruto did. You must decide who will perform a Ninjutsu. It can be any kind and I don't care how lame it is. You have 5 minutes. Begin!" Sasuke watched as Ichigo and his friends started arguing over who was going to take the challenge.

"I'll do it. Uryu seemed serious.

"But Uryu what are you going to do? We don't know any freaking hand signs!" Ichigo reminded him.

"3 minutes." Sasuke said.

"Damn it! Fine but you better have a plan Uryu!" Ichigo snapped.

"Be careful Uryu!" Chad and Orihime said as Uryu walked forward.

"I will accept your challenge Sasuke." Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"You can do it!" Orihime cheered.

"Hurry it up already!" Naruto complained.

"Cool it Naruto! Think about the pressure! If Uryu fails then all his friends suffer too. This won't be over in a second." Sakura said this a little to loudly. Uryu seemed to just remember what was at stake here. All the pressure seemed to suddenly fall on top of him.

"Thanks a lot Sakura…" Uryu took a deep breath. Naruto whispered something to Sakura and when he looked back at Uryu he was surprised to see a bow in his hand. ((A/N: I know Uryu lost his Quincy powers and all but for now we'll just let him have them back.))

"Uh, Ninja art: Summoning bow and arrow jutsu!" Uryu recited. That is what Naruto had told him ninja say when doing a technique. A flicker of surprise could be seen on Sasuke's face. Naruto and Sakura were staring in amazement. Uryu aimed at a rock some 76 feet away. He pulled back an arrow and let it fly. The arrow was a light blue and it flew with amazing speed. And it hit the rock right in the middle. The rock split in half and then burst into a million little pieces.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Naruto said while Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime cheered.

The only problem was that the pressure from the arrow was sending the rock chunks back at Uryu. And since everyone was standing near him it was a good chance that they too were going to get mauled by flying midget rocks.

"Run!" Ichigo shouted and nobody hesitated to listen. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo all ran as fast as they could.

"My apartment is nearby; everybody follow me!" Sakura yelled. She led the group to a nearby apartment and everyone filed inside.

"That was close!" Chad said.

"Sakura, I'm hungry. Do you have some snacks or ramen?" Naruto asked. His stomach could be heard grumbling.

"I'll look." Sakura rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. She returned shortly after with a large plate.

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto was nearly jumping up and down with curiosity.

"It's sushi." Sakura sat the plate down on a coffee table and told the others to make themselves comfortable. Sakura's apartment was pretty nice. It was clean and had lots of books on bookshelves. In the living room, where everyone was sitting, Sakura had a big couch and two reclining chairs. In front of the coffee table was a TV. All in all it was a decent place to live. The sushi was great.

"I love this stuff Sakura! Where'd ya get it?" Naruto asked even though his mouth was stuffed with fish.

"My mom made it. She's away on a mission and she thought I might need a snack." Sakura was glad everyone was enjoying her mom's cooking although she could have done without seeing the food inside Naruto's mouth.

"Hmm, what is this?" Chad asked, holding up a book. The book had a light pink cover and had Sakura's name written on it in fancy light blue writing.

"Don't you dare open that book!" Sakura gasped. She reached over to take it but Naruto grabbed it first.

"Come on Sakura, what is it? Your diary or something?" Naruto had a sly grin on his face.

"Yes! Now give it back!" Sakura tried to grab it from Naruto.

"Please Naruto, give Sakura's diary back." Orihime tried to take it but tripped and broke an expensive looking vase.

"Sorry!" Orihime cried while Chad cleaned up the glass. Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Sasuke, wanna help me read Sakura's diary? You never know, maybe your in it!" Naruto knew that that would catch Sasuke's curiosity. Sakura felt her face turn red.

"Naruto I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" Sakura threatened. Soon everyone was lost in a cloud of dust. For 15 minutes they yelled, hit, and kicked one another trying to save or steal a book. Childish, right? Well finally Sakura got a hold of her diary and tucked in under the couch when nobody was looking. Everyone, thinking the diary was gone, brushed themselves off and sat back down like normal civilized people.

"Hey, Sasuke, did Uryu pass is test?" Ichigo turned to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke had not touched the sushi. He seemed to be doing some serious thinking. At first Ichigo thought Sasuke didn't hear him but after the 5th time he decided Sasuke was ignoring him.

"Damn it Sasuke answer me!" Ichigo was getting mad.

"Yes, Uryu passed with flying colors." Sakura said.

"Well why can't Sasuke say that?" Uryu interrogated.

"He's just mad that you guys can do awesome jutsu that he can't." Naruto said, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Shut up!" Sasuke spat at Naruto.

"Or maybe he's curious to know if he really is written in your diary Sakura." Naruto smirked.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke and Naruto flashed death glares at each other.

"Um, how about we head back outside and move on with the next challenge?" Orihime suggested. With the help of Sakura's painful punches Naruto and Sasuke agreed.

"Lets do this!" Naruto took off down the road.

"Hey, wait!" Everyone else ran after him.

A/N: O.k. I know this chapter was kinda odd but hopefully you guys liked it. Next chapter's challenge should be fun. It'll be the Genjutsu! If you can guess who will do the challenge then I'll dedicate my next chapter to you I'll give you a hint. None of the challengers will be repeated. That only leaves you with 2 people so it shouldn't be too hard….


	4. The blonde and her shurikens

A/N: Chapter 4 already? It seems like just yesterday I sat down to type chapter 1…

**I hope you guys are still enjoying this fanfic!**

**Soul Reapers Can Be Ninja Too!**

**Chapter 4**

"Wait up! Damn he's fast…" Ichigo huffed as he and his friends ran after Naruto.

"He's the number one most unpredictable Hyperactive knuckle headed ninja." Sasuke said. Finally they made it to the training grounds.

"What, are you guys tired already? You'll never get home if you can't even run!" Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"I don't like you…" Ichigo muttered angrily.

"Now wait here and rest while we prepare the next challenge." Sakura told them as she, Sasuke, and Naruto marched a dozen or so feet away.

"I guess Genjutsu is next." Naruto pulled out a piece of paper. It was a light shade of purple and had little flower markings on it. The paper was covered in glitter.

"What's that for?" Sakura giggled as she looked at the paper. Even Sasuke chuckled. It had the names of Ichigo and his friends and what challenges they did so far. It also listed how they beat their challenges.

"I made this so we can keep track of all the challenges and stuff." Naruto said proudly.

"Well, good job." Sakura tucked the piece of paper in her pocket.

"Where did you get the paper Naruto? The little girls at the Academy had paper just like that." Sasuke sneered. Naruto glared. "

It's the only kind I could find. Besides, why do you want to know where I got it? Thinking of pasting pretty pictures of yourself on it or something?" Naruto ducked as Sakura went to punch him.

"Focus! I'll handle this Genjutsu challenge but only if you promise to behave! If you don't I'll tie you to a chair and make you listen to Brittany Spears music!" Sakura said dangerously. Lightning flashed behind her and thunder clapped loudly. Only Sasuke and Naruto appeared to be able to hear it.

"NO! Please, anything but that!" Both Sasuke and Naruto sat quietly on the ground and waited for Sakura to begin.

"That's what I thought." Sakura motioned for everyone to gather.

"Alright, I will be in charge of this challenge. You must show me some kind of Genjutsu. It shouldn't be too hard. Unlike Sasuke however you may have all the time in the world. When you are ready we shall begin."

"Well, Orihime and Uryu already went, so that means either Chad or I should go." Ichigo was thinking out loud. Chad opened his mouth to say something but just then something fell on Ichigo's lap. It was a small talisman kind of thing and it had a skull on it.

"Hey, isn't that what turns you into a soul reaper Ichigo?" Orihime asked. "Yeah. I wonder how it got all the way out here?" Ichigo said as he picked it up. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were looking at it.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked, still staring at the skull. It was as if a light bulb had gone off inside Ichigo's head. A large yellow bird that was oddly shaped like a light bulb was floating above his head.

"Move it." He reached for his zanpak-to and the bird flew off.

"What is it Ichigo? Your acting strange." Chad pointed out.

"I will be the one to complete this challenge." Ichigo held onto the skull talisman tightly.

"And I'll beat it in 10 seconds flat."

"Getting a bit cocky are we?" Sakura asked in an amused voice. "Fine, 10 seconds. That's all the time I'm giving you." Sakura was wondering how the heck Ichigo planned to pull this off.

"Ha this is the easiest challenge yet!" Again Ichigo was cocky. He shoved the skull to his chest and cried

"Ninja Art: Soul Splitting Jutsu!" and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke gasped. There lying on the ground was an exact copy of Ichigo. The only difference was the clone wasn't wearing the black soul reaper clothes but jeans and a tee shirt.

"If it wasn't the shadow clone jutsu, which means it wasn't Ninjutsu. But then what was it?" Naruto thought.

"Impossible!" Sakura heard Sasuke mutter.

"I-I can't believe that little thing has the power to split your soul!" Sakura stuttered. She smiled as Orihime started cheering.

"One more challenge and we can finally go home to Karakura town!" Uryu and Chad joined in with Orihime.

"Hey, you don't need to clap or anything. It's not like I've never done this before." Ichigo walked to his fallen clone and seemed to step inside of it. Then the only remaining Ichigo jumped up and said,

"Ha, ya like that? 'Cause I can always do it again."

"Come on show off, take a break." Naruto sat down and pulled out a handful of kunai and shuriken.

"I know I said one more challenge but since Mr. Cocky Strawberry wanted to hurry things up we're gonna have a bonus round." Naruto smiled but Ichigo and the others seemed less then happy.

"Who the hell are you calling 'Mr. Cocky Strawberry'?" Ichigo said angrily. The others weren't really concerned about Ichigo's new nickname.

"What are we suppose to do?" Uryu asked. It was obvious that everyone was annoyed at the idea of an extra challenge.

"It's easy, it's fun, and it's something we can all do!" Naruto chuckled at everyone's faces. They were suddenly tense and nervous.

"I'm gonna put a target on a tree and you 4 have to hit it with either a kunai or shuriken. As long as your aim is good you'll be fine." Naruto handed kunai to Ichigo and Uryu. Orihime and Chad both got the shurikens. Then Naruto ran to a tree about 17 feet away. He pulled out some face paint and drew a target on the center of the tree. Quickly Naruto ran back to where everyone was standing.

"Hey guys, how about we give them an example?" Naruto suggested.

"Good idea." Sakura replied. The three shinobi pulled out their own kunai and shuriken and then started focusing. Within the next few seconds the air was thick with the sound of clashing metal. A large amount of dust was picking up. When the dust died down Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime all looked at the target. Each and every single kunai and shuriken had landed somewhere on the target. Amazed, the group didn't notice Naruto talking.

"GUYS!" Naruto screamed. The group quickly turned and gave Naruto their full attention. "I'll say it again; we're gonna make this real easy for you. All you have to do is get at least 1 of your weapon on the target. 1. That shouldn't be too hard. Go ahead and begin."

"I stand corrected. This is the easiest challenge yet." Ichigo smirked. Him, Chad, and Uryu all threw their weapons. Chad's and Uryu's landed on the target but Ichigo missed by an inch.

"Damn it!" Ichigo uttered. Orihime seemed upset.

"Ichigo I can't do it! I don't have any aim! Now we'll never get home!" Orihime was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I believe in you Orihime." Ichigo said, focusing on the target once more. Raising is kunai Ichigo yelled,

"Take this you freaking piece of wood!" and threw his kunai. It landed with a thud on the edge of the target.

"Yes!" Ichigo turned to Orihime.

"Go on Orihime." Orihime looked nervous. She threw and threw her shurikens but all of them missed. When she had one left Uryu said,

"You can do it Orihime!" Chad gave her a thumbs up. Orihime took a slow and deep breath. With her eyes shut she threw the shuriken. It seemed to move in slow motion. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. With a dull thud the shuriken landed right in the middle of the target. Everyone let out a cheer, even Sasuke.

"Orihime you did!" Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu lifted Orihime up into the air.

"What did I do?" Orihime asked. "That's Orihime for you; blonde as always." Uryu said and Naruto laughed.

"Looks like you did do pretty well." Naruto commented. "Lets just hope you guys do as well in the next round."

A/N: Wow, who knew Orihime would save them all? Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story. 4 challenges down, 1 to go. I have to think of a good Taijutsu challenge and then the story will be over! Sad, I know.


	5. The stalking spider

A/N: Here we are, the final chapter. I would like to thank Romance Demon for this idea. Without it this chapter wouldn't exist. Also, I've been wondering, maybe I should write a series of Naruto/Bleach crossovers. What do you guys think? Just little funny stories about the two most awesome anime. I think that'd be funny but I don't know….

**Soul Reapers Can Be Ninja Too**

**Chapter 5**

"Before we begin the final challenge and you guys are free to go home and live your lives I have one thing to say. Sakura, there is a spider crawling on your forehead." Naruto said calmly.

"WHAT?" Sakura started yelling. "Help somebody help! I have a STALKING spider following me! STALKING!!" Everybody tried to calm her down but didn't have much success.

"If you don't calm down we can't help you Sakura!" Sasuke said, trying to flick the spider.

"Yeah, stop moving damn it!" Ichigo hissed at her.

"I don't want to die!" Sakura sat on the ground and hugged her knees. She was shaking.

"Ha, don't worry little girl. I wont hurt you just yet." The spider's voice was deep and evil sounding. "You know, studies show that girls with odd colored hair have a lower percentage off being attacked by spiders. We'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" It almost seemed like the spider was grinning.

"Leave Sakura alone! I will not allow you hurt her!" A green blur was running towards Sakura.

"What the?" Before anyone could move a voice yelled,

"Take that you 8 legged arachnid!" And the voice kicked the spider into the air. With a single punch it sent the spider all the way across Konoha.

"Thanks." Sakura said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Huh? Lee? Why are you here?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I asked him to help with the Taijutsu challenge." Naruto answered.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ichigo questioned.

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee said, flashing everyone a blinding smile.

"That was bright." Chad shielded his eyes.

"Wow, those eyebrows are huge!" Uryu said and Orihime giggled.

"I think they look funny." She laughed.

"Please, do not mock me." Lee sounding very agitated.

"I'm glad you're going to help with the challenge Lee." Sakura said. Lee looked much happier and redder.

"It is no problem. I would be honored to help-"

"O.k. can we please start the challenge now?" Naruto interrupted. Sakura sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. Now will one of you come up here?" Naruto had an idea of who was going to come up.

"Chad I think you should. There's no way you'll lose with that arm." Ichigo turned to face his friend.

"I don't know…If you really want me too then I guess I can…" Chad was thinking.

"Please Chad?" Orihime asked, putting a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, if anyone can do it you can." Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"Alright." Chad stood up.

"Yay!" Orihime cheered. Chad stood in front of Lee.

"The rules are simple. You're going to fight; first one to admit defeat or fall unconscious loses. Any questions?" Naruto looked at the two challengers.

"None here." Lee said. He got into his usual battle stance.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't like to fight." Chad turned back to his friends.

"I'm sorry guys." He muttered.

"Chad, come on! If you don't then we'll never get home! It's all up to you, don't let us down!" Ichigo pounded his fist on the ground. Chad remained silent for several minutes.

"….Ok…." Chad sighed.

"Alright, begin!" Naruto said. He jumped backwards and stood with Sakura and Sasuke. Lee, knowing that Chad didn't want to fight, was taking it easy on Chad. He didn't use any chakra.

"You're ruining my honor." Chad said.

"I'm sorry. If you want, I can attack you with all my might." Lee seemed taken back.

"Yes, that would be nice." Chad ducked as Lee aimed a punch at his face. Lee nodded. That's when the battle got intense. Orihime, Uryu, and Ichigo were all cheering now. Lee was kicking and hitting at full speed and Chad was able to dodge more then half of them. Chad's arm was acting as a wonderful shield against all of Lee's attacks. This continued for 15 minutes when both Chad and Lee started feeling tired. Neither had landed any serious blows yet. But neither was ready to surrender.

"Come on Lee, you can do it!" Sakura cheered. Lee smiled.

"I know I can do it! For Sakura's sake I must!" Lee thought. But while Lee was thinking this Chad aimed a punch and it hit Lee directly in the stomach. Lee collapsed, all the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" He muttered.

"Stop! This match is over. Chad, you are the winner." Sakura said. She ran over and using her healing Ninjutsu she fixed Lee.

"What? Sakura come on! Let them continue!" Naruto pouted.

"No Naruto. Now help me, Lee fell unconscious." With the help of Naruto, Sakura was able to pick Lee up and lay him to the side.

"He just needs some sleep." Sakura said.

"That was cool. You know, how you made your hand glow and then made Lee better and all." Ichigo proclaimed.

"Thanks. Lady Tsunade taught me it." Sakura replied.

"Now let's go and see this Tsunade person." Ichigo and his friends all started heading off.

"The Hokage tower is the other way, idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, and don't you want your headbands?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right!" Everyone ran back and was anxiously waiting for their new ninja headbands. Naruto held out a box. Inside were half a dozen blue Konoha headbands.

"Go ahead, take one." Sakura urged them on. Ichigo picked one up and tied it around his forehead. Uryu put his on his forehead too. Orihime tied hers around her neck and Chad wrapped his headband on his normal arm.

"I hope Lady Tsunade won't mind." Sakura said once everyone had finished.

"Well let's go find out." Sasuke stared walking. Everyone followed him. They arrived at the Hokage tower and went inside. Sakura reached out and knocked on the door.

"Naruto if that's you again I'm going to send you back to the academy!" Tsunade growled. She opened the door and stared at the group of people in front of her.

"Explain yourselves!" She said finally. Once everyone was inside the office Sakura started to tell Tsunade what happened. Uryu filled her in on what happened in Karakura town.

"I see." She said once the stories were done.

"Well I'm not sure how to send you back home but I know someone who might." Tsunade formed a few hand signs and touched the floor. A poof of smoke appeared and there stood a slug.

Now this slug wasn't just a little midget garden slug. It was bigger then the Tsunade's desk.

"Namako I need a favor." Tsunade explained the situation.

"I see. Well, I can try." Namako said in a light, girly voice.

"How the hell is a slug going to help us?" Uryu asked, clearly full of doubt.

"You'll see." Was all that Tsunade said.

"Now you're going to have to trust me on this, ok?" Tsunade watched as each person except the shinobi nodded.

"You should be home in a minute. Although people have been known to end up in Mexico. I'm sure those were just flukes though." Namako smiled and opened her mouth wide. She suddenly sprung down and swallowed Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

"Ahhh!" They all yelled. With another poof of smoke Namako disappeared.

"Why did you do that Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Stop calling me that Naruto!" An anger vein appeared in the corner of Tsunade's forehead.

"Namako has a special ability. She can send whatever she eats to anywhere in the world." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all stunned.

"I know, it's cool. But anyway, if Karakura town exists, then they should be arriving right about now." Tsunade sat down at her desk.

"I can't believe you gave them headbands! Was that your idea Naruto?" Tsunade seemed suddenly angry. Naruto looked around and saw that Sakura and Sasuke were gone.

"That's not fair!" Naruto whined as Tsunade started lecturing him.

BACK IN KARAKURA TOWN…

Namako appeared to be floating in the sky.

"Goodbye guys." She said before spitting Ichigo and the others up. They were falling through the sky but Orihime used her hairpins to save them. When they looked up Namako was gone. They were right back where they started only the leaf cave was gone and the streets were crowded once more. No time seemed to have passed.

"Was that a dream?" Orihime asked. The others found that they still had their headbands.

"No, I guess not." Chad said.

"How about we agree never to tell anybody about this?" Ichigo suggested. The others agreed.

"I hope we get to go back to Konoha some day." Orihime said wistfully. She missed it already.

"I have a feeling we will. Hey, how about some ice cream?" Ichigo said, already walking towards the ice cream stand.

"Hey, Ichigo, wait up!" the others yelled as they ran after him. As it turned out nobody could see the headbands. This was fine with Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo and Chad. The days passed and they each wondered if maybe, just maybe, one day they would find themselves back in Konoha with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. At least they were able to prove that soul reapers can be ninja too.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I wonder if they ever will find themselves back in Konoha. I guess it'll really depend on whether or not you guys think it would be a good story. So, I guess I'll see ya next time. Bye bye now


End file.
